sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Mana
Mana is a form of latent energy with supernatural properties that exists all around us, particularly in the form of energy generated by the presence of living things. Though not only referred as electromagnetic energy in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice, the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of the film mentioned Mana as energy with supernatural properties that can be tapped by sorcerers through their brainpower, allowing them to shape and bend reality. Overview In Fantasy Settings In fantasy settings, Mana is the metaphysical sentient source of energy that surrounds living and non-living things, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force of nature that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by the user into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. The Sorcerer's Apprentice In Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Mana is a supernatural energy which fuels a sorcerer's Magic. Its mystical nature allows those who harness it to perform reality-bending feats which can either follow or defy natural laws. Channeling it requires two things: A catalyst (typically Magic Rings) and sufficient brain-powers. The art of performing such feats is called sorcery. Other than sorcery, the energy can be channeled to perform scientific and/or magitek feats thanks to its electromagnetic properties. Effects and Nature As stated previously, Mana can be harnesed to perform reality-bending feats which can either follow or defy natural laws thanks to its mystical nature, and thus has limitless potential as with its portrayals in other fantasy fictions. The instance of Mana usage that follow the natural law is the Plasma Bolt spell: A plasma bolt is formed by using Mana to accelerate oxygen atoms into hyper-charged matter (electrical plasma) which then condensed into a spherical form where its early process emulates the working of Tesla Coils. The opposite instance on the other hand, is the energy's use in necromatic feats: The Rising tears the veil between the realm of the living and the underworld with use of a Morgana Star through which a rift between both worlds opened, allowing legions of deceased wicked sorcerers to return as undead version of their former selves which follow the caster's biddings. The energy's electromagnetic property allows it to be harnessed for more scientific feats for satisfactory results, a quirk which Dave Stutler exploited by crafting several makeshift Tesla Coils at Manhattan's Battery Park in the final battle against Morgana le Fay. Maxim Horvath, the former Merlinean, also exploited this by having Drake Stone arranging satellite dishes around Battery Park to amplify his mistress' conjured Morgana Star required for The Rising. Despite its benefits, it must be noted that harnessing Mana in performing magitek and/or scientific feats requires sufficient understanding in both science and sorcery to create best combinations of both fields and minimize the chance of accidents. Also, due to its aforementioned electromagnetic nature, a large abundance of concentrated Mana can potentially trigger electromagnetic interference, as shown where the lamps of Dave's lab briefly flickers due to Balthazar accumulating a large amount of said energy while constructing a Merlin Circle. Mana's unique nature also allows a sorcerer to create a crude form of life, as Balthazar demonstrated in bringing one of Chrysler Building's eagle gargoyles to life as a giant metal eagle. Constructs and objects that animated by Mana displayed some degree of sentience with magic that powered them emulate souls in sentient lives. However, caution must be taken in exploiting this feature, as these crude forms of life will only obey the most experienced of spellcasters. Gallery Mana.jpg|Mana Dave absorbs Mana TSA_DS.jpg|Dave Stutler drains Mana from a Mana-infused newspaper stand in Nintendo DS game The Sorcerer's Apprentice Dave vs Trash Bags TSA DS.gif|Dave recharges his Mana reserves in the middle of the fight against magically-infested trash bags in the Nintendo DS game The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Category:Magic